Cell differentiation is the central characteristic of morphogenesis which initiates in the embryo, and continues to various degrees throughout the life of an organism in adult tissue repair and regeneration mechanisms. The degree of morphogenesis in adult tissue varies among different tissues and is related, among other things, to the degree of cell turnover in a given tissue. On this basis, tissues can be divided into three broad categories: (1) tissues with static cell populations such as nerve and skeletal muscle where there is no cell division and most of the cells formed during early development persist throughout adult life; (2) tissues containing conditionally renewing populations such as liver where there is generally little cell division but, in response to an appropriate stimulus, cells can divide to produce daughters of the same differentially defined type; and (3) tissues with permanently renewing populations including blood, testes and stratified squamous epithelia which are characterized by rapid and continuous cell turnover in the adult. Here, the terminally differentiated cells have a relatively short life span and are replaced through proliferation of a distinct subpopulation of cells, known as stem or progenitor cells.
The cellular and molecular events which govern the stimulus for differentiation of these cells is an area of intensive research. In the medical field, it is anticipated that the discovery of factor(s) which control cell differentiation and tissue morphogenesis will advance significantly medicine's ability to repair and regenerate diseased or damaged mammalian tissues and organs. Particularly useful areas include reconstructive surgery and in the treatment of tissue degenerative diseases including arthritis, emphysema, osteoporosis, cardiomyopathy, cirrhosis, and degenerative nerve diseases.
A number of different factors have been isolated in recent years which appear to play a role in cell differentiation. Recently, various members of the structurally related proteins of the transforming growth factor (TGF)-.beta. superfamily of proteins have been identified as true morphogens.
This "family" of proteins, sharing substantial amino acid sequence homology within their morphogenically active C-terminal domains, including a conserved six or seven cysteine skeleton, are capable of inducing tissue-specific morphogenesis in a variety of organs and tissues, including bone, cartilage, liver, dentin, periodontal ligament, cementum, nerve tissue and the epithelial mucosa of the gastrointestinal tract. The proteins apparently bind to surface receptors or otherwise contact and interact with progenitor cells, predisposing or stimulating the cells to proliferate and differentiate in a morphogenically permissive environment. The morphogens are capable of inducing the developmental cascade of cellular and molecular events that culminate in the formation of new organ-specific tissue, including any vascularization, connective tissue formation, and nerve ennervation as required by the naturally occurring tissue.
Among the proteins useful in tissue morphogenesis are proteins originally identified as bone inductive proteins, such as the OP-1, (also referred to in related applications as "OP1"), OP-2 (also referred to in related applications as "OP2"), and the CBMP2 proteins, as well as amino acid sequence-related proteins such as BMP5, BMP6 and its murine homolog, Vgr-1, DPP and 60A (from Drosophila), Vgl (from Xenopus), and GDF-1 (from mouse see, for example, U.S. Ser. No. 752,764, abandoned, U.S. Ser. No. 667,274, abandoned, and U.S. Ser. No. 923,780, abandoned, and PCT documents US92/01968 and US92/07358). These TGF-.beta. superfamily members comprise a distinct subfamily of proteins different from other members of the TGF-.beta. superfamily in that the family of morphogenic proteins are able to induce the full cascade of events that result in tissue morphogenesis, including stimulating cell proliferation and cell differentiation, supporting the growth and maintenance of differentiated cells and inducing the "redifferentiation" of transformed cells to display a morphology characteristic of untransformed cells. The morphogenic proteins apparently can act as endocrine, paracrine or autocrine factors. Specifically, the endogenous morphogens may be synthesized by the cells on which they act, by neighboring cells, or by cells of a distant tissue, the secreted protein being transported to the cells to be acted on. In addition, the family of morphogenic proteins induce true tissue morphogenesis, rather than inducing formation of fibrotic (scar) tissue as, for example, TGF-.beta. does.
The morphogens are synthesized in the cell as a precursor molecule approximately three times larger than the mature protein that is processed to yield mature disulfide-linked dimers comprising the C-terminal domain of the precursor-sequence. The proteins are inactive when reduced e.g., in monomeric form, but are active as oxidized homodimeric species as well as when oxidized in combination with other morphogens to produce heterodimers. The proteins useful in tissue morphogenesis typically require a suitable environment enabling cells to migrate, proliferate and differentiate in a tissue-specific manner into, e.g., cartilage-producing chondroblasts, bone-producing osteoblasts, hemopoietic cells, or liver cells, depending on the nature of the local environment. The proliferation and differentiation of cells induced by the morphogenic proteins requires a suitable local environment, including a suitable substratum on which the cells can anchor. The proliferating and differentiating cells also require the presence of appropriate signals to direct their tissue-specificity, such as cell surface markers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel purified morphogenic protein, "OP-3", including the amino acid sequence defining it and nucleic acids encoding it, including allelic, species, mutant and chimeric variants thereof, and methods for utilizing the protein to induce the developmental cascade of tissue morphogenesis for a variety of tissues in mammals. The morphogenic properties of OP-3 include the ability to induce proliferation and differentiation of progenitor cells, and the ability to support and maintain the differentiated phenotype through the progression of events that results in the formation of adult tissue. Another object is to provide methods for the expression and isolation of morphogenically active species of OP-3 using recombinant DNA techniques. Yet another object is to provide generic sequences defining useful morphogens. Still another object is to provide tissue-specific acellular matrices that may be used in combination with OP-3, and methods for their preparation. Other objects include utilizing OP-3 in a variety of applications including methods for increasing a progenitor cell population in a mammal; methods for stimulating progenitor cells to differentiate in vivo or in vitro and to maintain their differentiated phenotype; methods for inducing tissue-specific growth in vivo, and methods for the replacement of diseased or damaged tissue in vivo. These and other objects and features of the invention is will be apparent from the description, drawings, and claims which follow.